Let's turn this back a little
by Armeh
Summary: Let me start you off with a few 'What if's. 'What if' Minato didn't become the seal for Nyx and someone else took his place? 'What if' the 'death' of Minato happened two months prior to the graduation of the senior class of Gekkoukan High? 'What if' Mitsuru and Minato had to "build their love from scratch again"? Now, I'm willing to wager that you'd want to find out. Wouldn't you?
1. Prologue

"I'm so angry at myself for not remembering earlier. I lived without a care in the world for over a month…"

Then, in tandem with the wind, her voice softened.

"All the while, ignoring the most precious person to me in the world…"

She stood up and wrapped him in her warm embrace.

"Can you… Forgive me?"

"Mitsuru…"

He whispered, struggling to lift his lifeless arms. All they wanted was to hold her once again – Just once, only once.

"No, you don't have to answer that. Either way, I have no intention of letting go."

It had been far too long. She wouldn't bring herself to let him go again.

She couldn't.

"We'll…"

She paused as she slowly pulled away and gazed upon him – her cheeks adorned with burnished, melancholic droplets.

"We'll have to build our love from scratch again."

Distant footsteps grew closer. A group of familiar faces stormed over the stairway, each looking more delighted than the last.

"Minato!" They shouted.

"Can you hear that? Everyone else is worried about you too."

The sunlight beat down, numbing his face. The warmth of Mitsuru's affectionate embrace sent him deeper into a slumber. Cold light enveloped his vision – Yet a tender, loving voice lingered. "Come what may, we'll always be together."

…

An empty void consumed him. Pure, dark, unadulterated black surrounded him. He drifted endlessly while bound to the achromous domain. Then, he heard something.

"Hey Minato, it's been a while hasn't it? You must be tired, what with sealing an almost omnipotent being."

To Minato, it was a pleasant disturbance. He quickly recognized it and without realizing, he had ushered a name.

"Ryoji…" Apathetic as the delivery seemed to be, there was a subtle yet great joy embedded inside. "You… You're alive…"

A drowsy smile grew on Minato's face and lit up his tired eyes. Before him stood an old friend that was thought to have been forgotten by time. Yet there he was; bright yellow scarf and all.

"I bet you're wondering why we are here and, more importantly, where or what is 'here', right? Well there's a perfectly sound explanation for that. Remember when Aigis sealed you inside of me 10 years ago?"

He stopped and looked inquisitively at Minato who replied with a silent nod, prompting Ryoji to continue.

"I grew with you as you did over those 10 years, you know this much. But, Pharos and Ryoji, while we were both the embodiment of death, I became something more. Avatars shouldn't have feelings or exhibit any form of affection towards anything – bit I did. These emotions: your love, your conviction, your passion. Everything became a part of me. They became so strong to the point where they created me. But these emotions still belonged to you, and they still do. What joined with Nyx was the Death Arcana but what remained, was Ryoji. I stayed with you but was asleep for quite some time. This explains why I'm still here. Now as to why you're here has to do with you sealing Nyx. You may have noticed that you are not bound by any seal."

He paused.

"That's because I took your place."

In that instant a gate rose from the darkness. Chains crept out the shadows and latched onto Ryoji's arms, binding him to the gate. Minato stared in horror as his friend turned into cold, hard stone in front of his eyes. Unable to bare it, Minato reached out to break the chains.

"Don't!" Ryoji cried, "I have to do this. I'm just a by-product of you anyway. You have people waiting for you; don't make them wait any longer than you have to."

"Ryoji, Don't!" Minato shouted

"Jeez, stop being such a wuss. Oh, and remember to take Mitsuru-senpai to that one restaurant I told her about."

He chuckled as the last of the sediment consumed his body.

"Hey, Minato… Thank you… for being my friend."

Once his friend was turned completely to stone, the darkness began to crumble and brilliant a light illuminated the horizon, filling Minato with energy. The shadows began to dissipate. Then…

…

"Ryo…ji?" My eyelids felt strangely heavy. The last thing I remembered was sealing Nyx and returning to the school to meet up with everyone before I 'died'. Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai only had two months left at Gekkoukan, so we thought it would've been wise to do it as soon as possible rather than at their graduation so that we didn't forget. I didn't expect them to remember so soon. It only took them a few weeks.

"Well, this must be the afterlife then." I said to myself, "I didn't expect to see a ceiling here though. Or that I'd be in a bed. Or next to a heart… monitor..."

It dawned upon me that this wasn't the afterlife.

"This is a… hospital?" I screamed - half relieved, half lost.


	2. Chapter 1 - Humble Re-Beginnings

I had no clue that so many people would actually like the prologue. Thank you so much guys! I loved reading the positive responses. Though I would prefer some constructive criticism, that kind of stuff is always welcome. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei or the Persona series, if I did, it wouldn't be nearly as amazing as it is.

* * *

Chapter 1: Humble Re-Beginnings

"Ok, right, so… I'm alive."

I had to confirm it with myself again. Truth be told, I still couldn't believe it. However, the warm breath from my lungs and the sturdy beating of my heart served as proof of my frail existence. What really freaked me out though was that, for someone who was supposed to be dead, I felt awfully energetic. I lifted myself up against the pillows I was resting on and cast a lethargic scowl over the room. I spotted a number of flowers and 'get well soon' cards littered along a table next to my bed. Each bouquet and card was labelled by the sender but I could easily tell them apart. Especially Junpei's. He probably slapped together anything that looked pretty in an attempt to make it original. Even Koromaru sent me a wild flower he probably found lying around the shrine. It felt so refreshing to see just how much everyone cared that I didn't notice the smile that found its way onto my face.

Still, a particular gift stood out amongst the rest.

Boy did she go overboard. Rows upon rows of Lilacs, Roses and Orchids encompassed the bed. Their fragrance forcefully filled my nostrils and made me sensually melt as I recalled the face of the sender. The way her authority captivated any audience; her calm, elegant mannerisms that served to further polish the air of maturity about her, her…

"Uhh…"

Maybe I started to get a bit _too_ into that. I should actually go see everyone – and while I'm at it, change out of these stuffy hospital clothes. I looked around and found my less stuffy Gekkoukan uniform neatly folded underneath all the flowers. I briskly whipped it on and began to walk to the reception, which surprised (if not terrified) most of the doctors and staff. I thought they'd stop me, but they were too shocked to do anything. Puzzled faces filled the many winding corridors as I traversed to the reception – And for good reason. Why on earth would you see such an energetic guy in a hospital? Especially one who had been in a coma for the past... _Umm... Just how long was I out for?_

"I don't think that you should be leaving the hospital Mr. Arisato. You've been under intensive care for the last five days. I think that you should return to your room."

Even the receptionist managed to give me a funny look, but a rather worried, 'Holy shit I'm going to lose my job', kind of funny look. But at least she answered my question. The lack of doctors and abundance of ornaments in my room made me question the whole 'intensive care' part.

"I'm absolutely fine. See?" I replied as I gestured to my significantly less dead face in an attempt to convince the receptionist.

"Sir, I don't believe-"

"Do I have to do a backflip for you to believe me?" I said, poised and ready.

"I...I'd rather you didn't sir."

I could sense a faint hint of fear in her voice.

"Then we have no problems it seems"

I realised I had caused enough of a disturbance when I saw a sea of eyes staring at me and several parents hiding their children. I think its about time to head to the dorm. But not before making a short detour though.

It had just occurred to me just how fragile life was. I mean, I did almost lose my own. I decided to head over to the shrine to pay my respects to the deceased, wondering if I'd see Akinari again. As I walked up the steps, a gentle yet sorrowful breeze blew past my face. The sight of my friend's grave was still something I hadn't adjusted to and Mother Nature made sure to remind me of that. I always thought death was supposed to be some form of punishment but somehow Akinari found peace in his last breath. I looked up and surely enough, there he stood. But he wasn't alone. Next to him stood another ghost, no, it was too real to be a ghost. I felt my eyes widen in awe as tears tried helplessly to escape from my eyes.

"Ryoji…"

There he stood, golden scarf, smug grin and all.

"Now don't go forgetting me, you hear?"

I rubbed my eyes viciously in disbelief. I quickly opened them but soon after that they were both gone. I tried my hardest to compose myself, yet after all of my efforts, a few tears managed to break free. My knees felt weak and my heart felt too heavy to carry. I was happy to see him again but it only reminded me that he was gone – for good.

"Of course I won't forget."

How could I? He was like a part of me. Literally. I couldn't forget him even if I tried. Besides, he gave his life so I could live mine. It would be downright insulting to dwell on his death. Top floor of that 3-star hotel in Hazanoma, better make a note of that.

It was evening by the time I returned to the dorm. The sun, along with the horizon which it had set aflame, slowly transformed into a sweet twilight. With the dark hour now gone, the night didn't feel quite as dark any more. Instead, it felt relaxing. Iwatodai was no longer a base of operations, it was a just an ordinary dorm filled with extraordinary people. People I would die for; though, we've already been through that. The last thing I need is to be in another coma, struggling on the fine line between life and death. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath before peeping through a crevice in the door so that I could confirm everyone's presence. Surely enough the whole gang was there, apart from one person. Swallowing my anxiety, I stepped forward through the door frame and walked nonchalantly towards the front desk. I then turned around and saw a myriad of confused faces, each more perplexed than the last.

It was too easy.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"Minato! You're-"

"Shhhh..." I hissed, wanting not to alert a certain someone.

"But how? When?" Junpei asked, lowering his tone and keeping his distance from me.

"Well, for one, I'm not a ghost. Secondly, I just... woke up."

"But... This sounds too good to be true..."

"I'm just as lost as you are Junpei."

Akihiko surely looked the part. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder before slightly jumping in surprise. I _did_ say I wasn't a ghost.

"if you still don't believe me..."

I pulled aside Akihiko and Junpei

"I can bring up the incident at the hot spring and how we barely got out alive."

"Um..."

I saw the both of them grimace before looking back at me.

"Damn, it really is you."

His response ushered everyone else to follow suit and soon the entire room was lit with smiles. It felt good to finally be back with everyone. Junpei was cheering, Akihiko was shaking me like a ragdoll and Fuuka was a blubbering mess. On the other hand, Yukari, Ken and Koromaru just stood beside me with content grins plastered across their cheeks. But somehow, despite everyone's overflowing happiness, something felt amiss. It didn't feel right without her here.

"Where's Mitsuru?"

"She's... Been better..."

Yukari's worried demeanour was dangerously contagious.

"What?"

"Ever since you were in a coma, she's become like a zombie. She stays in her room all day and when she comes out she looks like she's died inside. Like, she's only a shell-"

Just hearing that felt like there was a stake driven straight through my heart.

"Minato? Where are you going?"

I rushed up the stairs feeling that even a second too late would be disastrous. I had no clue she would be affected so much by being away from me for only a week. Though, I was considered dead till now so her cause of concern was very sound. My throat felt dry as I struggled to order my mind. I could think of nothing but her. I stopped charging once I reached her door and knocked on it slowly.

No response.

I knocked again, a bit harder.

Still nothing.

I knocked even harder. This time, receiving an apathetic growl.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time alone."

The anguished voice rang endlessly in my ears. I clenched my fists, but then composed myself and spoke with a slight grin playing on my lips.

"You're so mean Mitsuru-senpai. I cheat death for you and you still don't want to see me."

My voice rang loud enough to pierce the door but quiet enough that only Mitsuru could heard it. Footsteps thundered towards me at an alarming speed. The door swung open and brought with it a blinding light and an angelic figure. Her eyes, which looked fatigued from sorrow, lit up once again in delight and reverted to a deep, alluring crimson. Her rugged hair was overcome with a brief gust of warm cheerfulness and returned to its former silky, scarlet brilliance. Her features softened further as soft tears fell on the elegant, angelic smile that adorned her beautiful face. She outstretched her hand towards my face. Her soft flesh met with mine. It sent a warm pulse through my being and, as my eyes met with hers, sent me into infatuated bliss – And rather than breaking me free of the intoxication, her voice sent me deeper into her trance.

"Minato..." She whispered, enveloping me in her arms and filling me with a feeling I thought I had forgotten.

"Yeah... I'm back."

I wanted to stay like this forever. Yet, cruel as it is, fate had other plans...


End file.
